Kingdom of Borizu
Borizu (bɔ'ɹi'zə) was an empire that covered a significant proportion of the ancient western world. It originated from the city of Borizu, on the coast of the Gulf of Borizu, where the empire was ruled from until its end at the Fall of Borizu, when the city was sacked and King Gaboela dissolved the empire and abdicated. This sack was the date from some calendar systems date, with years being noted as After the Fall of Borizu (A.F.B.) or Before the Fall of Borizu (B.F.B.). The city itself was founded around 1202 B.F.B., presumably by natives to the region, but it did not rise to prominence until after a period of turmoil about 666 B.F.B., when the city became caught up in a war between states in the Twin Rivers region to the east, and the newly disunited kingdoms of the Boemil river area to the south. It made a large number of conquests soon after, reaching its zenith, but declined after a cultural golden period, due to such factors as corruption, the costs of an unsustainable military, and even overpopulation. It traded with both peoples west of if, through the Gulf of Borizu, and to the east, specifically Zhoongen on the River Jajazh. The Late Bronze Age Collapse brought about the end of the empire, though the city and its environs persisted for a few more generations before its sack. The empire was known for being the largest state ever known at the time, and for its excellent military, which was the tool by which it made its rapid rise. History The city of Borizu was founded around 1202 B.F.B., presumably by longtime natives to the region, but it did not rise to prominence until after a period of turmoil about 666 B.F.B., when the city became involved in wars between states in the Twin Rivers region to the east, and the newly disunited kingdoms of the Boemil river area to the south. Finding its hinterland violated and its sealanes disrupted, it gathered an army and defeated all comers, establishing a large area of influence around itself. Though primarily a trading centre beforehand, its infantry formations gained fame and it smashed the armies of various disunited Twin River states and annexed their cities, before using its newfound resources and manpower to launch an invasion in about 555 B.F.B. to conquer the Boemil river region to the south. For the longest time, the Boemil river region had been home to the Kingdom of Boemil, the predominant power of the area, but it had recently fallen to disorder. Now, with its conquest by Borizu, it became the predominant power in the known world, and expanded further northwest and eastwards. Significant influence from Galid, language of the region around Borizu, implanted itself into the language of Boemil, and became the language of commerce and status in Borizu, and in this way, spread across the region to the northern nomads and its trading partners across the Gulf of Borizu and in Zhoongen. The general Gazag Nguvoobe became famed for his role in this expansionist wars of Borizu. This initial period of conquest ended quickly, and Borizu entered a cultural golden age, with extensive maritime trade links to both the east and west established. However, with loot from conquest no longer flowing in, the military became unsustainable to maintain, and nomadic raids from the north were of a speed and ferocity nearly impossible to defend against. The tax base of Borizu allowed it to pay them off a few times, but eventually it resolved to send a punitive expedition northwards in 404 B.F.B., which failed catastrophically. Climate change resulted in failing harvests, and migrations began crossing the empire, some even attempting to settle within it. At this, its subject territories began to revolt, and its armies began to disband. Trade ceased, and the empire's territories crumbled and broke away. Warfare broke out in the area of the former empire, and became endemic for a period. Drought and then temporarily cooling temperatures ruined harvests year after year; it is speculated a volcano's eruption, and subsequent ejection of ash into the atmosphere had something to do with this. The home city itself, however, despite a huge decrease in population due to lack of immigration and declining food production, managed to survive and protect an area around it for several hundred years before its eventual sack by a migrating tribe, prompting its king to declare the empire dissolved. The city depopulated and was lost soon after. Though not the first empire, it was one of the first, and made many advances in administration and science during its time. Government The city, in its earliest days, was ruled by a confusing coalition of would-be monarchs, bureaucrats, plutocrats, warriors and priests. A king eventually emerged victorious though, and for most of the empire, it was a despotic monarchy that reigned. Taxes were relatively high, but laws were generally acknowledged as fair by the populace, if harsh. Demographics It is estimated that the population of the empire at its peak would have been at least several million, most of which would have been free peoples of conquered territories or the home city. High mortality rates kept the population young, though under the empire, most regions experienced population growth. Slavery existed, but was not popular; Borizu did not enslave people it conquered, and therefore there were few sources of slaves, and few uses for them except in households, due to extensive food exports from Boemil. Military The empire's army was based around a core of infantry, who were conscripted from conquered territories. They were trained with light armour and weapons, and proved very effective in most battle situations. Those of higher classes rode chariots into battle, wore more elaborate armour, or were archers. Siege engines were generally built by hired civilians. In general, the military was very well organised for its time. The navy, mainly based on the Gulf of Borizu, consisted of the ruling king's personal fleet, and was used to deliver diplomatic missions, conduct trade and fight pirates. Economy Extensive trade links, especially through the sea, were maintained with civilisations and settlements both east and west. Internally, roads were built, facilitating trade as well. The agricultural surplus of Boemil was exported to the rest of the empire, which, combined with stability and peace, promoted population growth and a rise in living standards, as well as more advanced economies and further division of labour. As a result, some advanced goods could be professionally produced, such as glass objects and jewellery. Taxes were high, though, and when trade faltered, the army became too expensive and taxes could no longer be collected, the empire fell. Various standard amounts of varying metals were used as currency. Geography Borizu, the city itself, was founded on the coast, at a good harbour. It was hemmed in by mountains, somewhat, but its other domains varied widely, from fertile riverine Boemil surrounded by arid desert to the south, to the mountainous lands of the north, to the marshy agricultural urbanities of the Twin Rivers. Category:Nations, states, countries & civilisations Category:Ancient history Category:Recorded History 1